


I'm surrounded by idiots

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Exists in a delicate balance [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Brothers, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives are Twins, Cody wondering why he was the one who ended up looking after the Domino twins, Echo loves his overprotective older brother, Family, Fives just wants Echo to be okay, Humor, M/M, Protective CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: If Cody thought he was going to have a nice calm extended mission, then he was mistaken. Reeft and Echo are joining he and Obi-Wan for the mission. Meaning a worried Fives is back at the Temple, someone who is worried about his twin being gone for at least a month. So, Cody now has to cope with the Domino twins and everything that entails with a protective/worried Fives.'"Ob'ika, you do realise if we are late, Fives is going to take that as blatant permission to keep Echo in the Temple and not let him leave with us."'(Set 8 months after the Clone Wars.)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives
Series: Exists in a delicate balance [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978357
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	I'm surrounded by idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, slightly humorous addition to the verse. Well, an attempt at humour anyway.
> 
> This fic is also the second crossover with my Fives & Echo series.

"Have you packed your small, extra blaster?"

"Yes."

"Extra comm unit?"

Sigh. "Yes."

"Emergency rations?"

" _Yes_. Can you –"

"Packed extra –"

" _Yes Fives_. I _have_ got everything!" interrupted Echo, rolling his eyes at the sight of his older twin rifling his way through Echo's kit bag. "If anything, you going through my bag checking everything means something is going to be taken out and left behind!" Fives stared at him for a moment, then wide eyed Fives frantically began searching their living space for anything he might have taken out. "Fives! Stop! I have everything! _Relax!_ "

Echo stepped forward and took his full to the brim, kit bag out of Fives's tight grip and smiled reassuringly at his brother. Standing close to Fives he could see the mild shaking of his brother's hands, the only outward sign of his nervousness. Fives tried to smile, and Echo mentally applauded him for the effort, but it was a weak smile that resembled a grimace more. "It will all be _fine_ ," stressed Echo as he placed his kit bag on the floor beside his feet and rested both of his hands-on Fives's shoulders. He knew it wasn't easy for Fives, he had only just gotten used to the fact Echo for three months would go out on missions with Reeft without him. Last months recuse mission to find Cody and Obi-Wan had seemed to help Fives even more, as he and Rex had joined them, Fives had seen first hand how Echo and Reeft supported each other. Even with Reeft remaining behind to deal with the Commerce Guild and Echo flying back on the ship with Cody and Obi-Wan.

Now, suddenly Echo was going on an extended mission, for at least a month, to a planet where negotiations were needed to prevent a civil war from breaking out. The seriousness of the mission was reflected by the fact the Council were sending two teams to the planet. Echo and Reeft were being joined by Cody and Obi-Wan. A fact Echo thought would soothe Fives, but it did the opposite, proving to his older brother that the mission was very risky and fighting could break out any second, a planet in the Outer-Rim, taking Echo very far away from Fives's protective eyes.

"Yeah…fine…" replied Fives, his voice quiet and the small smile of his face growing tighter. Suddenly, Echo was pushed back by the force of Fives engulfing him in a tight hug. Echo tried to protest, he had already put on his ARC armour and heard a smacking sound as Fives's body hit against his armour, causing him to wince in sympathy. However, Fives didn't seem aware of, or even care about, the bruises that were sure to appear after colliding with Echo's armour. "Take care of yourself," commanded Fives fiercely.

Echo smiled and patted Fives on the back. "I always do." Fives just hummed in response and made no indication of letting go anytime soon. Echo checked the time and saw he still had ten minutes before he needed to leave so he remained stood where he was hugging his brother tightly.

* * *

Cody sighed as he stood by the front door of the quarters he shared with Obi-Wan, he had put on his old 212th armour and had both of their kit bags on the floor at his feet and he was just waiting for Obi-Wan to finally finish getting ready. Speaking of his husband, he shook his head as he watched as Obi-Wan was hastily writing a response on his datapad. The past month Obi-Wan had taken himself off the mission list so he could take the time to talk to Qui-Gon, Cody and a Mind Healer following the conversation Qui-Gon initiated regarding Obi-Wan's feelings of self-doubt. During the month, Obi-Wan had taken the opportunity to teach a Galactic history class for the Initiates, a class Ranna Carn, his future Padawan was in. This was so Obi-Wan could see how the girl was progressing and determine when she was ready to become a Padawan, while also having the chance to get to know her better. However, the past two days, Obi-Wan had been fielding enquiries from the Initiates in his class about the short essay they were required to write in order to pass the class. Enquiries he was determined to answer within minutes, even if they made him late for their mission.

"Cyare you could reply while we are in hyperspace, you do not have to reply _right this second_ ," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had _almost_ gotten Obi-Wan out of their quarters, when his datapad pinged with another message, so Obi-Wan sat himself down at their kitchen table and immediately began typing out a reply. He loved his husband, he really did, he especially loved how his cyare cared about the youngsters of the Order. But at times like this Cody really wished his cyare cared just a _little bit_ less. "Ob'ika, you do realise if we are late, Fives is going to take that as blatant permission to keep Echo in the Temple and not let him leave with us."

Obi-Wan looked up with a small furrow between his eyebrows. "Is Fives still worried?"

" _Yes_ ," responded Cody. And while Fives may not have said anything to Obi-Wan, he had said _plenty_ to Cody. Going so far as to threaten bodily harm if Echo was not returned unharmed. As if Cody had any control over the chaos the Domino twins were known to cause and the consequences of said chaos. While Echo was widely known as the calmer and more sensible of the two twins, he could have his moments.

"Oh," said Obi-Wan, he then looked down at his datapad, read through his message and then pressed send. "Well, we best be leaving then." He said as he stood up and tucked his datapad into his kit bag, before hooking his bag over his shoulder.

" _Please_ ," replied Cody with a teasing smile, before he picked up his own kit bag. They left their quarters together, hands clasped together as they walked down the corridor and towards the lift that would take them directly to the Temple hanger.

* * *

Echo shook his head with a sigh as their ship _finally_ departed from the Temple hanger. He and Cody were stood at the top of the ramp in the ship, both stood watching through the small window as the Temple got smaller. The figures within the hanger becoming dots, one of them he knew was Fives watching as their ship departed Coruscant. He turned to Cody and asked "so how many times did Fives threaten you?"

"Three," responded Cody dryly. "It's an improvement at least."

Echo sighed again and rested his face in his hands. "I'm sorry Cody, I don't know why Fives is so overprotective."

Cody chuckled as he patted Echo on the shoulder. "Because you are his vod'ika."

"I don't see you worrying over Rex this much," replied Echo as he dropped his hands from his face and then turned to take a seat before Reeft took them into hyperspace.

"Rex doesn't give me nearly enough grey hairs as you do to Fives," answered Cody as he took a seat beside Echo. Both of them placing their helmets on the table that sat between them.

"I am not that bad!" protested Echo, "Fives is worse than me!"

"Ah," grinned Cody, his brown eyes glinting in amusement. "But Fives isn't going to worry about himself, is he?"

Echo just rolled his eyes and pointedly took out his datapad to read the holo novel he had downloaded onto his pad before they left. Cody chuckled and then jerked at a ping from the datapad that was resting on the table, Echo watched as Cody just shook his head and sighed again. "Obi-Wan you have another message!"

* * *

The mission was a success. With peace safely negotiated by Obi-Wan and Reeft, all Cody and Echo ended up being was a point of interest, as the natives of the planet came and asked them questions about their armour. At the end of each day Echo would call Fives and let his twin know that he was alright. A part of him felt guilty, he was enjoying going out on missions with Reeft and especially enjoyed this mission with Cody and Obi-Wan, but he could see the tension on Fives's face. He could visibly see what his extended mission was doing to his brother and he hated to cause him any worry, but he was going what he loved.

So, after a month away, the team of four were finally on their way back to the Temple. Echo wasn't sure, but he had suspicions that Fives had been calling Cody to check up on him, checking Echo hadn't been lying when he said he was fine. He understood the impulse. They had all expected the mission to be a ticking time bomb, just a small spark and the planet would erupt into civil war. Fortunately, that had not been the case and Fives had been left in disbelief that the mission was going so well. Echo also had to acknowledge that he had been known to downplay serious situations during the war, for instance the mission he ran with the Bad Batch during the last months of the war. So, it wasn't really surprising that Fives called Cody to check that Echo wasn't lying. Honestly, if their positions were reversed, then Echo would be doing the exact same thing. But during their return trip Echo did have to warn Fives not to call Cody anymore, he noticed that every time the former Commander's commlink chimed his eye would twitch, knowing who was calling, and it wasn't Rex. Between Fives calling every day and Obi-Wan's datapad pinging with messages from grateful Initiates for all the help Obi-Wan had given them for their essays and for marking their essays so quickly, it was a wonder Cody hadn't thrown all of their technology out of the airlock.

* * *

Cody breathed a sigh of relief as his feet touched the hard metal floor of the Temple hanger. He rubbed a hand across his forehead and prayed to the Force that he was going to have some peace and quiet from pinging and chiming datapads and commlinks. He then opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Rex and Fives standing not far from their ship looking at him expectantly. Fives opened his mouth, undoubtedly going to ask where his twin was. When said twin began walking down the ramp of the ship, a relaxed smile on his face, with his helmet tucked under one arm and his kit bag slung over one shoulder. Cody turned to Fives and pointed at Echo with a raised eyebrow, a non-verbal expression of 'see? He's fine'. He ignored Rex's cackling laughter as he stepped around the hugging Domino twins and followed the copper hair of his cyare walking ahead of him.

Once they entered their quarters, Cody heaved a huge sigh of relief. Took off his armour pieces where he was standing and then walked four steps before collapsing face down on one of the sofas. He groaned in relief when he felt Obi-Wan run careful hands through the curls of his hair. He ignored Obi-Wan's quiet chuckles and soothed by his husband's presence, he let the tension drain out of his shoulders and slipped into sleep with a comforting thought. While in Temple, the Domino twins were someone else's problem.


End file.
